Warriors Of Olympus Book 1: The Chosen Ones
by LordStar016
Summary: It has been 5 months after Gaea's defeat at the hands of the Seven and the world of the demigods is safe once again however a new evil is rising and its power can only be stopped by the few who have been blessed and chosen. Jack Bryce and his friends must discover there destinys and work together with new demigods to stop the evil for they are The Chosen Ones. AU Warning Bad Words.
1. Chapter 1: A Giant Makes Us Lunch

**Alright guys sorry for not updating my other stories but I have been SUPER busy I moved houses I now live with my dad and theres the final tests coming up and theres also teenage drama *cough* romance *cough* so any who this story is the first of a couple of stories so please no hating me I will always finish my stories I have not forgotten the others. Give me some feedback I just want to know if the people want me to stop the story or not so send me messages or review and tell me it dose not matter.**

**ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOH If I did things would be a lot different.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Giant Makes Us Lunch**

My name is Jack Bryce and I am not like normal teenagers I have problems mostly with school.

Look I am just bona come out and say it…I officially hate schools. No no no its not because the teachers are bad *sometimes* or the work is to hard *sometimes* its just so many creepy things keep happening when I am at school.

Then again the world has not been the same since all the weird stuff that has been happening. First there was the eruption at Mt. Saint Helens and then the freakish giant storm that ravaged threw the country. Then there was New York's residents that "mysteriously" all blacked out for a couple of seconds that caused panic as well. Oh if you think thats it then let me tell you about what happened in Greece and Rome. In Rome a huge cavern happened which lead to the discovery of a ancient chamber which the historians believed the Romans built long ago. Not only that but a giant pit was found underneath it so the who place was sealed in.

Then not even a year ago there was the HUGE destruction at Greece. ruins were destroyed people got hurt but that was it nothing else happened after that. People finally calmed down saying that these "accidents" were a natural problem. Bullshit. I knew they were thinking as well what "REALLY" caused those things.

I however was nothing but a 16 year old boy who lived with his mother and step father. Let me explain. See I was born on October 16th and my mother Delia Anderson gave birth to me right before my jerk dad ran out on her. I have and will never forgive him. She treated me with great respect and said I shouldn't hate my father for he had no choice but I didn't believe her.

I don't live in New York well I used to. I live on the mainland not far from New York. I go to school called Gester School For The Gifted. Gifted is anything but with the students here. See I get expelled a lot 4 schools 2 in a row and 2 a couple of years later. One of my schools was Yancy Academy. Met some nice people there was this nice kid named Grover who hung out with this other kid but Grover was crippled so he didn't have much friends.

I was walking down the hall to the lunch room when the 3 best people in the school walked up bedside me. "Hey Jack how was Math?" asked my best friend Joe Mako. "It was fine." I told him. Let me tell you about my friends. Joe Mako has been my best friend since kindergarden have never separated once. Parents always made sure we stayed together and they acted like they knew each other. Like me Joe's dad ran out on him and his mom. Joe's mom got married to a nice guy and Joe got the most adorable little sister named Lilly. Lilly was 6 years old now compared to her brother who is ten years older.

Lilly's best friend and what we secretly call behind her back "boyfriend" is James Polen.** *If you guys didn't get the Harry Potter reference….read more* **Joe is VERY protective of his sister then again he is violent in general mostly to bullies and cowards.

My other friend I wouldn't call her my best friend saying I met her 3 years ago but were close was Isabella Angeline. She was BEAUTIFUL in general because she came naturally. Don't get me wrong I thinks she's beautiful but I like her as a friend. Don't let her apprence fool you her long dark brown hair that went down to her middle back was nice and all but that girl can hit harder than any jock in the school. She wears tomboyish stuff and loves plants and animals. Unlike me and Joe her MOM ran out on her dad after she was born.

Last but not least was Julia Violet. She is SUPER BEAUTIFUL but don't tell her I said that. She had long blonde hair that went down to her middle back and the most brightest blue eyes ever. She sometimes wore makeup but she didn't need it. I had a HUGE crush on her and Joe and Bella tease me about it. I had only 1 girlfriend but we called it quits and just decided to stay friends. Wasn't even that big of a relationship. Like Bella Julia's mom ran out to so we all had lost a parent.

We walked into the cafeteria and went into the lunch line. "Hey where is Mr Jim?" asked Julia. We looked at the server of the lunch. He was a big chubby man with a misshaped face and very mean looking scowl. We had never seen him before it was always nice old Mr. Jim who secretly gave us cookies because we remind him of his grandchildren. "Didn't you here Mr. Jim got really sick so he had to take a leave of absents." said a girl in front of us.

We continued to walk on and when he gave me my lunch he looked at me and smiled cruelly. "Eat up kid I made it nice and special." he said while smiling cruelly. For a second I didn't even know what I saw but for a moment I swear I saw a bit of pointed teeth when he smiled.

I went over to sit with my friends who had been joined by are other friend Charlie Gilligan. He was different from most there for he said that he saw strange things like monsters and other things. "Hey guys." he said. "Hey Charlie see any new monsters today." laughed Joe. Charlie frowned. "For the first time ever no I have not seen one since what happened in Greece." he said. "Maybe you were just imagining it and the disaster brought you out of it." said Julia. We were about to continue when I noticed a boy I had never seen before standing by the doorway watching us. "Hey guys who's that?" I asked pointing to the boy.

They turned and looked at the boy who looked like his feet were misshaped. He wasn't looking at us anymore but he was looking at the lunch cook like he was staring at the most ugliest thing alive. Are school was built in front of some small hills and valleys it was pretty cool to look at. We continued to eat lunch when the lunch man came over to are table. "Hello meat how you injuring your food?" he asked smiling his cruel smile. Did he just call us meat. "Um..yea its really good how did you make it?" asked Julia. That right there is why Julia is awesome can get us out of anything. "Why thank you kind girl its a secret recipe." he said. I swear he looked at us and licked his lips like he was hungry.

Suddenly that boy from the corner came over and walked right up to the table. "Hey there." he said. The cook looked angry like the boy had just ruined his best chance at getting a big prize. "What do you want little guy is your food bad?" he asked. The boy looked coldly into the cooks eyes. "No it wasn't I just need to talk to these 5 for just a minute outside." he said. I was confused but what happened next confused me even more.

"Look goat your lucky I don't eat you right here so how about you step aside and let me eat some tasty half-blood." he said. Half blood? Suddenly the cook changed into I swear I am not going crazy a Giant. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Charlie. Most of the other kids ran away but the boy who tried to talk to us threw off his pants and that surprised me even more when the bottom half of him was a goat. "Stupid Satyr got to put tough guys like you DOWN!" bellowed the beast. Julia, Bella, Joe, Charlie and I stood up and ran but the Giant grabbed Charlie. "HELP HELP MONSTER!" he screamed. "Hmmm your eyesight is good mortal maybe to good." bellowed the Giant.

Suddenly the goat man or what did the giant call him satyr jumped on to the table then jumped into the air and kicked the giant right in the nose. "OW!" he cried. He dropped Charlie who ran to us. "RUN GUYS HEAD OUTSIDE TALK TO THE KIDS WITH THE CAM….." before he could finish the giant picked up a table and smashed the table to guy was standing on. We ran as fast as we could. We ran outside and looked for anything out of ordinary. Suddenly we spotted 3 kids. Are age by the look of it. 2 looked like twins and the other looked weirdly like Bella. "Are you 5 the ones from the school?" they asked. "Theres…a…boy in there….he is…still.." Julia tried to say but was startled to much. "Katie watch them Conner lets go kick some Giant butt!" yelled the taller twin.

The two boys ran off and I wondered what they could do. "Idiots there going to die." said Joe. "Hopefully not but I doubt the giant will go unscathed." said the girl who's name was apparently Katie. After a couple of minutes we heard a bellow and then silence. Then the smaller boy who I fuss was Conner walked out. He looked like he and had a HUGE bump on his head and was scratched up but there was no blood. He did however had a look on his face like he had seen a ghost. ""Conner are you alright wheres Travis?" she asked. "Travis…Colby….Giant….Tabe…lCrushed….injured…..brother…." Conner mumbled then he just dropped to the ground knocked out. Katie ran back and called 2 people that were by the front of the school. 2 boys walked over. "Will…its Conner and Travis….I don't….Giant.." Katie cried looking like she had just lost part of her soul. "Alright I will check on Conner…go check on Travis and Colby Dutch help me get Conner into the van." said the boy who was named Will.

After that Katie ran towards the school along with the rest of us we wanted answers. When we looked inside the broken walls we saw the cafeteria in ruins chairs and tables broken lights flickered it was like the remains of a bomb site. Katie rushed forwards towards the body of the taller twin the one called Travis. He looked ALOT worse than his brother.

He was bleeding from the leg and arm and had a huge bump on his head and leg his knee was bruised and his body was scratched up. We saw golden dust near him. "Travis you stupid Stoll wake up!" Katie yelled smacking his face. The body moved and Travis slowly turned his towards Katie. "H…hey….Ka….Katie….K..Kat.." said Travis who struggled with every word. Katie was crying. "Don't call me that you stupid Stoll what were you thinking just rushing in!" she yelled. "Just….wanted…to…help…Colby…" he said.

Suddenly it dawned on us that the boy we saw before was now wear insight. "Col…Colby…..under….the….table…" Travis said pointing ad a large broke smashed table. Me and Joe ran forward and dug into the ruble. We found the goat man thing but he was awful he had a huge slashes and bruises all over his body but that wasn't the worst thing the worsting was his leg was missing. "WILL WILL!" cried Katie. Will came rushing in. "Travis is hurt but…Colby is hurt worse." she said. Will took one look at the goat man named Colby and without a second of hesitation picked him up and ran outside. After that they took Travis and told us to come with them. Normally I wouldn't listen but these people saved are lives so we owed it to them.

Before we entered the car I was walking out of the ruined wall of school when I turned around and looked onto the hills. On the tallest hill 3 figures were there. The middle one had some kind of weird bronze armor while the other two didn't but just stared at me. I only looked for a short time before I turned around and got in the van when I looked back on the hill they were gone.

While driving I decided to pop the question. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I asked. Katie looked at me and in a stern yet nice voice said "Your Demigods."

**And there we go chapter 1. So there are questions the other MAIN characters be in this story yes but not much this story is mainly about Jack and his friends. 2. Will there be a new villain or will it just be Gaea or Kronos RE RE rising Yes there is a new villain. REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Are Siblings

**Alright guys I am being a happy camper since I have not updated much lately I will give you chapter 2 early and also maybe the semi final of The God Of Power. ENJOY! The Prov will change around but it will mostly be Jacks prove.**

**Disclaimer: Again if I must say it I don't own PJO or HOH Uncle Ricks the owner besides if I owned it *smiles evilly* some things would change.**

**Chapter 2**

**We Meet Are Siblings**

I must be going crazy no wait we ALL must be going crazy. Demigods are real that would be like saying that The World Just Ended. Oddly it was Joe who spoke about it first. "So we are part mortal part god so who is are godly side?" he asked. Wait he honestly believed this? "Don't know yet your parents may claim you before the bon fire." said Katie who still hasn't left Travis side. "How are they doing Will?" Katie asked. Will looked over at her. "Conner will be fine by the bon fire just a little dizzy Travis most likely won't be able to leave his bed for a week at least and Colby….I don't even know if Colby is going to make it." said Will.

I instantly felt guilty. They fought a Giant and got themselves injured for us. A bunch of stupid people while these guys are like adults yet they are not. "I knew it my mom told me about all this legends and lore and said to believe it its true its really true." said Joe as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Well here we are Camp Half-Blood." said Dutch. There was a tall pine tree which is said to be called Thalia's Pine Tree and over the hill was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. A camp that had a lake lava climbing wall a giant bronze ship many cabins and a giant house. All made in Greek styles. "Jack you should see your face." said Joe. I was most likely standing in shock at the sight before me.

We walked down and saw kids running around laughing slashing swords climbing the wall shooting arrows it was like the best looking place ever. Suddenly a person walked up to us. He was a a centaur and he looked like the wisest man alive. "Greetings new comers I am Chiron the trainer of this camp." he said in a kind but serious tone. "I have heard the news from Katie that Travis and Conner Stoll were injured is this true?" he asked us. I decided to speak. "Yes sir along with a person or satyr named Colby." I said.

His eyes shown with sadness at the name Colby. "Colby will be fine however he…he won't be able to do what he loves anymore." said Chiron. That must suck. He continued to show us around camp when he brought us to the ***please don't hate me I forgot what the place they eat at is called*. **There a boy who looked around are age and a girl with blonde hair stood on the stage. "Hey guys I would just like to say we survived another year." said the boy. The campers cheered. "For those of you who are new here I am Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." said the boy named Percy. "We hope you enjoy time here at camp." said Annabeth before they got off the stage.

"Well then lets see were we should go next." said Chiron. We continued to walk when 3 boys who looked are age walked up and stared lustfully at Julia. "Hey there babe why don't we show you around and get to know each other." said the middle one who then touched her arm and was moving it downward. Before I even had a chance to react Joe grabbed the boy by his arm and twisted it.

"Let her be." Joe said in his dark tone. The boy managed to get out of his grip and scowled at him. "Or what you going to do anything about you ugly little piece of.." that was as far s he got before Joe punched him in the gut and elbowed his back then grabbed him and threw him with his strength into the nearby weapons crate. Most campers saw this.

Now normally people after that would leave the guy alone but no Joe continued he marched down at the boy picked him up and dragged him into the bathroom and shoved his face down the toilet and flushed it. "Have a nice drink." he said before leaving. When he walked out I noticed something above his head but I couldn't make it out.

"Well it seems your friend here has been claimed." said Chiron. "What dose that mean?" asked Joe. "It means your father just claimed you." said Chiron. "Who is my father?" asked Joe "Your father is Ares the god of war." said Chiron.

Well we continued to walk along and Joe seemed to not stop grinning. I mean it made perfect sense. Joe was a strong kid and very violent to most people also he loved learning about the wars in history and just loved having weapons as anything like his screensaver and other stuff. We were heading to the Ares Cabin. When we arrived a big tall buff girl walked out holding a spear. "Who is this Chiron?" she asked pointing at Joe. "This is Joe Mako he is your new half brother Clarrise." said Chiron. The girl named Clarrise raised a brow and looked at Joe. "You good in a fight?" she asked. Joe nodded his head. Clarrise then smiled. "Then your welcome to are cabin." she said. She lead him inside while we continued to walk along the path me staying close to Julia cause of all the looks the boys were giving her.

We continued walking when suddenly Julia spotted a couple walking by and she totally lost it. See Julia has a good fashion sense can sometimes speak French and also is great at getting couples together and its always been her way. She see is more tomboyish like Bella but still. She squealed and pointed at the couple. "I know those two are in love it know it I know it!" she yelled a little.

Chiron chuckled when a symbol appeared over her head like Joe. "Well it seems we have another daughter of Aphrodite to introduce to Piper." said Chiron. So Julia was a daughter of Aphrodite makes sense. We walked to a bright pink cabin with lots of girls around it. As we approached a girl who looked Asian approached us and looked at me like I was a toy and looked at Julia and made a face.

"Hey there cutie do you want to have some fun just you sand me?" she asked in a seductive tone. Julia glared daggers at the girl and I replied. "No I don't please leave." The girl looked shocked and then angry are she left to talk with others. Suddenly a girl with choppy brown hair and tomboyish clothes and eyes that continued to change colors walked out. "Hey I am Piper head councilor of the Aphrodite Cabin." said the girl named Piper.

"I am Julia it seems I am your half sister." replied Julia. I chuckled a little. Piper smiled and it looked like she was glad to have another tomboy in the group. "Il go get you settled in for now before we uh talk to you about your other parent." she said. They took Julia inside and Chiron, Isabella and I continued to walk along.

We then saw 2 boys stomping on 3 flowers that looked like nice flowers. Isabella's face filled with rage. "STOP MESSING WITH THAT FLOWER!" she yelled and suddenly 3 vines or roots appeared out of the ground and grabbed the boys and threw them into the lake. I looked at Bella shocked. She looked like that as well. "Well my dear I just we found out your parent as well lets go head over to the Demeter Cabin and get you introduced." said Chiron. We walked to the Demeter Cabin and we were pleasantly surprised to see Katie walk out. "Oh hey guys what brings you here?" she asked. I could tell by her face that she was crying. Her eyes were a little red and there were some marks on her face. "Yes it seems that Isabella here is your half sister." said Chiron. Katie brightened up at that. "Cool lets go introduce you to the others." she said and grabbed and pulled Isabella away.

"Chiron who is my godly parent?" I asked the centaur. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Jack the gods made a promise and are expected to keep it but with so much demigods coming up and the Giant War over they have been busy setting things straight." said Chiron. I understood and we continued to walk along the path. We were walking by the archery range when I heard the strum of a guitar. "Hey Chiron I see you at the camp fire ok?" I said to him. He nodded his head and walked away. I went into the archery range and went looking for the sound of the guitar. I found a boy around my age sitting on the ground strumming a guitar. When he was finished I clapped my hands. He looked up startled to see me there. "Oh hey didn't think anyone was around." he said. "Thats a nice good tune you got there very good guitar playing." I replied. He looked at me and then asked "Do you wan a try it?" Now normally I am pretty good with music and stuff but I am also very smart like almost all As so I didnt focus much on having a bit of fun so I decided what the heck. He hands me the guitar and I start to play. I start going so good and I keep on doing it while other people have come to see and are clapping to the beat while I continue. I loved this feeling its like I could play this all day long. It wasn't to long before I spotted my friends watching me. Joe looked like he was grinning for hours and Bella was just smiling while Julia was clapping to the music.

After a while I finished playing the music and gave the guy back his guitar. "Thanks man." I said. He looked at me with awe and he ran to the other campers. "Well well you seem to have the makings of a Apollo Camper." said a guy behind me. I turned around to see Will Solace the guy who helped us get away from the Giant. "Me a son of Apollo?" I asked. It kinda made sense. I was good at poetry and got As on health in school I was great with music and when I was in boy scouts I got all the arrows from my bow in the center or just outside it. It didn't explain my good grades and thirst for knowledge tho. "Well if dad dose claim you I get to rub it in saying I told you so." said Will before walking off.

The whole thing had my mind ticking with thoughts over and over again thinking hard. When I suddenly bumped into the girl I saw earlier. She fell to the ground as did I. I recovered fast. "Sorry wasn't paying attention." I said while offering my hand. She stood up with out it and brushed herself off. Now that I got a good look at her she was a little shorter like a inch shorter than me. She had a tan skin and long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with a necklace with ALOT of beads on it and she had the most startling grey eyes that looked like they could solve anything. "It's ok hey aren't you one of the new campers?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she smiled and held her hand out. "Annabeth Chase Daughter Of Athena." she said. I shook her hand and looked around analyzing were I am.

"You caused quite a ruckus with your guitar playing I am surprised Apollo hasn't claimed you." she said. I nodded my head when somewhere I heard a owl. "I just heard my favorite animal are there owls around here?" I asked. Annabeths eyes brightened at the word owl. "Yes there are many in the woods we Athena campers love owls." she said. I nodded. What happened next tho scared the living shit out of me. I looked about 4 feet away from Annabeth and I saw a spider. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping back in shock. "Whats wrong?" asked Annabeth. I pointed behind her. "Sp..sp…spider!" I screamed. She also turned around and jumped back in fear and we stood petrified. "PERCY!" she screamed. Suddenly I saw a boy with black hair that went over his forehead and sea green eyes run down towards us his sword drawn. "What is it Annabeth were is the monster?" he asked looking around. "SPIDER!" I screamed. He then saw the spider and sighed. I was shocked when his sword transformed into a pen. He then stomped on the spider and killed it. Annabeth hugged him tightly. She then turned to me. "Your afraid of spiders too?" she asked. In nodded my head. "Hate them they sometimes crawl into my house and start biting me and I just hate it." I said. Annabeth looked deep in thought when suddenly Percy gasped and Annabeth did too. The whole camp who was caught by the screams also saw and there eyes widened or they gasped one girl even fainted. I didn't know what was going on when I looked over my head. There wasn't one symbol there was two. "Impossible." Annabeth said. Chiron came galloping forward towards me. "My my it has been a very very long time sense one like you was born." he said. I was confused." "What dose that mean?" I asked. "Your godly parent is not just your father but also your grandmother." he said. "Your part Athena part Apollo Apollo is your father while Athena is your grandmother." he said. I fainted right there.

**Yep two part god. So Jack is something special and everyones been claimed however the next chapter mystery starts to come to action and also there is the problem of finding out which Cabin he should be in also thanks for the views so far please enjoy the story.**


End file.
